


Coffee Run

by ownedbyacat



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ownedbyacat/pseuds/ownedbyacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zane hates waking up in an empty bed.  (A short short inspired by latte art.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Run

It was never a good morning when Zane woke in an empty bed. Because it meant that Ty was risking his life somewhere without Zane there to watch his back. And because it would’ve been almost dawn by the time he’d finally dropped off to sleep after long hours of tossing and turning. This Monday morning was no different. Ty had been gone for a week, helping out  in some tricky case, and  Zane couldn’t even contact him for fear of compromising his partner.

So yes, he was cranky. And after working non-stop for the last seven days, McCoy had banned him from the office, so he didn’t even have paperwork to distract him.

Zane was almost pathetically grateful when his phone rang. Maybe Baltimore was burning. Maybe the mayor had been sent a death threat. Aynything, but spending the day alone in their empty home.

“Sorry, Garrett,” Dan McCoy’s gruff voice came from the speaker as soon as he answered. “I know you’re not working today, but I need you to pick up a package. It’s important.” He rattled off the address without waiting for Zane’s reply and hung up just as promptly.

The address McCoy had given him turned out to be a fancy coffee place near the harbour. Neon green flashing lights over the door and around the windows proclaimed ‘the world’s best coffee’ and the queue of people trying to get inside appeared to agree with the sentiment. Zane got in line, not caring one way or the other, but rather wondering how he was supposed to identify his contact. McCoy hadn’t said a word about that.

He placed his order - coffee and a plate of biscotti since he’d skipped dinner the night before - and found a small table by the window, losing himself in thought.

“This stuff will kill you, you know?”

“Leave me at least one of my vices,” Zane shot back as he looked up, glad that he hadn’t imagined the voice or the snarky comment.

Ty looked… dapper in tight black trousers and a long-sleeved black shirt with neon green piping. He placed the steaming mug of coffee in front of Zane and set the plate of biscotti next to it.

“Enjoy your breakfast,” he offered with a smile. “The biscotti are made to an old and trusted recipe. Well worth copying.”

Zane reached for the plate and drew it closer, palming the tiny flash drive hidden amongst the almond and hazelnut biscuits. Then he picked up his coffee, nodded his thanks and when he looked up again, Ty had vanished.

***

Zane came awake to the scent of coffee. And vanilla. And… cinnamon? Which didn’t make any sense since Ty’s kitchen didn’t even have a coffeemaker. He rolled onto his side and blinked at the mug of steaming latte in his line of sight, the soft, vanilla-scented foam decorated with a cinnamon heart.

“Stuff will kill you, you know,” Ty’s voice huffed softly through the quiet of the bedroom. “But I thought you deserved a treat and I’ve just learned how to do this. So get your head up and enjoy it while it’s hot!”

 


End file.
